A Fever You Can't Sweat Out
by Kai Kitsune
Summary: Thirteen oneshots set to Panic! at the Disco's album A Fever You Can't Sweat Out. Non-canon pairings, mostly if there are pairings. Flaming not appreciated, sorry. :3
1. Introduction

****

Yo,

**This is a collection of "songfics" kinda, I probably won't ever mention the lyrics or anything, but the stories are still based on the songs. Songs by a favorite band of mine, Panic! at the Disco. (The album A Fever You Can't Sweat Out.) These are most-likely all going to be non-canon pairings (RosaliexCarlisle, AlicexEmmett, JacobxLeah. ect...) I don't know if there will be any Breaking Dawn spoilers, I hope not, in any of these stories. (And to those of you who haven't read it yet, shame on you. xD I've already read that whole 768 pages twice. xDD)**

**!!OH YEAH: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I have any rights to P!atD's music. These storylines are mine, though. -hisses-**

**love,kai**

**_Okay, so this first story is RosaliexCarlisle. Rah, rah, rah. It's short, because the first track on this album is 37 seconds long. How much story could you possibly pull from 37 seconds? I listened to this 37-second song about eighty times. xD _**

**_This takes place before Rosalie saved Emmett, so the only vampires there are Edward, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle. Remember, this took place a long, long time ago. (Kinda. xD)_**

**_And last, but really not least. See, I put this last because people usually read what's last. _**

**_A big THANKS to my beta, Sarah the Confused._**

**_THANK YOU._**

_And on with the story..._

Introduction: RPOV

* * *

Who did that Edward think he was? How dare He reject me. I'm the prettiest, most amazing, fabulous, dirty... tainted... unwanted person... in... the world...

Tearless sobs ripped through my chest as I relived my worst nightmare.

Royce's hands, traveling my body, his... friend's hands following suit, pulling at my hair, coming closer as I screamed for them to stop, entering me in a way I had never wanted...

My mind jolted back to reality as I heard a fuzzy screeching coming from the second floor of our house. No, it was Carlisle's house. I couldn't belong here. Everyone here had a purpose, a reason for living. Edward had Carlisle and Carlisle had Esme who had her child, Edward. A full circle where I could not fit in.

I noticed the iron grip I had on a throw pillow I had grabbed from the couch I was sitting on. I choked again, pressing my nails into my skin, anything to suppress the memories.

It only made them worse.

I felt the couch move slightly under me, and my wide, frightened eyes found Carlisle sitting beside me. I shuddered slightly, the loud, fuzzy noise roaring again as it has moments ago, and then dying down.

"Edward is trying to fix his radio." Carlisle explained, and his eyes searched mine as I nodded. I think he was looking for what I wanted, for what I needed...

"Are you alright?" He asked me quietly, and I nodded swiftly.

"Even though I killed them, Carlisle, even though I have their blood on my hands, they still haunt me! How is that so? Why couldn't I lose that memory, too? Why can I not forget?!" I was yelling at him now, and Edward's cursed radio flared again. This time I recognized the static like sound of trumpets.

"It's never going to get better!" I exclaimed, "I will always, _always_ remember! This is just the beginning of my suffering!" My tearless cries echoed off of the walls, and Carlisle grabbed my hands, his eyes trained on mine.

He gently pressed his lips against mine, but my body completely shut down and rejected him. Carlisle was for Esme. He pulled away slowly, a slightly confused and apologetic look on his face.

"It will get better, Rosalie. Give it time, this is only the introduction."

**Reviews, please?**


	2. The Only Difference

**Well, sorry for the wait, guys. My beta... died, maybe. xD I love you, Sarah, and I'm sorry if this is just some kind of terrible mix-up. Drop a review if you see this. x3 **

**Yeah, I tried pretty hard on this one, do you know how hard it was to fit the song title in this? HARD. I just threw it in. x33 And this chapter is pretty much un-beta'd, so... yeah. I'll start writing the next one once I get re-settled with everything. **

**Thank you, everyone that read the last chapter! -bows to you- I really appreciate you spending the time on my work. **

**On with the show...**

**2: The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage: APOV**

* * *

_"Jasper? Come here for a moment, I misplaced my metronome, and this is a bit difficult. Could you keep time for me? Five-Nine. Thank you." Edward's long, slender fingers whispered across the piano's keys, playing a melody as complex as the expression on his face. I couldn't tell what he was feeling, but the music just wove faster, and deeper. What was Edward composing now?" _

"That's terrible." Carlisle murmmered, looking at the television. "One can commit suicide, and be looked down on for it, and another can do the same thing, and people will say it's for a good cause."

Emmett nodded, agreeing with him. "Yup. The only difference between martyrdom and suicide is press coverage. It's a sad world."

I was still kind of trippy, watching the tv, but not really seeing it. It was odd, why did I even see that? Odd. Maybe Jasper would be busy, and Edward still needed a hand. Five-nine. Okay, I could do that. I still wonder what he's composing, though. Maybe it's a present, but for who? I trotted at a human pace to Edward, who was playing the piano in the other room. Humming the song he'd been playing in my vision, I sat down on the bench next to him.

"Hey, Edward. What's up?" I grinned at him, and Edward gave me a particular look. Again, odd.

"Sorry, I was still thinking. What do you need, Alice? I'm busy." Edward turned back to his precious piano, and began to play. I felt no regret interrupting him, the grumpy old man.

"I'm here to count for you. Jasper's... busy." I lied, I didn't really know exactly what he was doing upstairs, maybe he was writing or something. Edward gave me a look of annoyance and confusion. "You lost your metronome." I amended. Edward sighed, and started to play again.

"Okay, go." He mumbled. I began to snap the rhythm, and Edward nodded at me.

"Good, good. Keep that going."

Keeping the beat was as easy as breathing. My right foot began twitching to the same beat as my snapping finger, and Iwas lost in the bittersweet music Edward was composing. Such a swiftly slow, beautiful piece. I was lost in it, and stood up, beginning to dance, my body leading itself. I twirled, and gracefully tiptoes around the room, my fingers still snapping the beat.

Abruptly, the music quickened, and my pace flew along with it. I thought breifly that this portion of the song would sound _so_much cooler on an electric keyboard, or maybe even an electric guitar. I'd really been into the hard rock and metal these days, I really think I've found my music soulmate. I just love the raw power and amazingness of such hard music. And, plus, when the speakers were loud enough, it shook me. Like, bounced me around in my car. How awesome is that? Who doesn't love being thrown around in a car?

"Ahem." Edward cleared his throat, and my mind picked up that the music had stopped. Whoops, I really should pay more attention. "Aren't you curious about that song? I thought you were, before." Edward reminded me.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, Edward. Who's that song for? Why are you writing it?" I grinned, knowing my mind was just echoing the same dialouge. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Well, it's the beginning, the prolouge, if you will, of a much, much longer and more intracate piece I'm working out for a very _special_ friend of mine." His eyes laughed as he emphasized 'special.'

Then I saw it, my "birthday" of sorts. Well, at least the one we celebrate every year.

_There were lots of bright colors and huge, unweildy-looking boxes. Edward walked up to me, a smile lighting up his face, and handed me a bouquet of large, brilliant flowers. It was like he handed me a paint explosion, and I loved it. _

_"Thank you, Edward!" I jumped up and kissed his cheek, and he laughed. _

_"Did you think that was all I was going to get you? Come over here." Edward led me over to his piano, and began to play the piece I'd just seen him practicing. _

_I stared at him in awe at the end of the song, I think we all did, and he grinned at me. Very un-Edward like. _

_"Go ahead and run up to your room, there's a CD in there that I think you'll like." He muttered, and I shot upstairs, dispositing the flowers in a vase by my, well, and Jasper's bed. I pressd the play button on my player, and listened. it was the same song, only recorded on a electric guitar, keyboard, drums, and everything else. I squealed in delight. _

_"Thank you so much, Edward!" _

I squealed. "Edward! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! That is the best gift ever!" I hugged him tightly, and he let out a grunt. Man, he could be a killjoy at times. He hugged me back, though. That was out of place. Something was definately up._ "_Umm, Edward?" I asked, and he looked down at me, his eyes looking rather torn.

"Alice, would you mind if I tried something? I'm insanely curious. It wouldn't mean anything, of course, but..." Edward's voice trailed off, and he shrugged, as if he was changing his mind.

"Um, what is it, before I consent." I tipped my head to the side, and Edward stared intently down at me. A tad frightening.

"Erm." Edward, who usually had such a hard outer shell, strugged for what he could say. I guess he'd made his decision, because I was looking for it, and _boy_ did I find it.

_Edward leaned down to me, pressing his soft lips to mine hesitantly. He was completely unsure of how to kiss. I almost laughed, but something inside me decided to teach him. My mouth moved along with his, slowly showing him what to do. After about a minute, he ulled away, and like a little boy who just kissed a girl on the playground, he bowed his head, bashful, and whispered, "Swear not to tell?" _

"That'll shake things up a bit." I exhaled, and looked back into Edward's eyes. "I.. I don't think so, Edward, no. I wouldn't feel anything, and neither would you. It would not help the cause at all, as a matter of fact." If I could have blushed, I would have. Why would Edward want to kiss me, of all people? He could just go out and find a willing human, I knew there would be enough of those, and kissed them. Why did he choose me?

I realised at the exact wrong time that he was still holding me.

Jasper bounced down the stairs, a curious gleam about him. "Hello. I was wondering where all of this strange emotion was coming from." He did not sound pleasant, snarling his greeting and staring down Edward, who pushed me away.

"Jasper, it's not what you think." Edward said quickly, too quickly. Jasper walked over to us, everything about him a threat. "I was simply asking a question, nothing happened." Edward stood his ground, sure to his word. Jasper snarled at him, and I sighed loudly.

"Jasper, stop." I said, and Jasper deflated. He gave me a sad, desperate look, and then backed away from Edward. "Nothing happened. Sure, he was thinking of it, but he was a gentleman, and asked first." I amended, and Jasper stood directly behind me, undoubtedly glaring at Edward.

"Edward." Jasper looked down at me, and then at Edward again. "Don't. Don't ever, _ever_, even _think of doing _anything like that. Ever. Again. Next time, I will kill you, no questions asked." He snarled, and I shrunk.

"It's kind of my fault." Jasper glared down at me for a second, and then his eyes softened. "He was going to ask you to keep the time for him, I just wanted the attention, I guess. No harm done." Jasper turned and walked back up the stairs, and I looked after him, lust begining to seep through me. How he just came and left like that, so strong, so protective.

"My apologies, Alice." Edward muttered, and turned to leave. I caught him before he turned, and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Edward. It was a nice gesture. Maybe not now." I mumbled, trotting off upsairs. _I didn't say not ever, just not tonight, Edward._

**_I'll love you forever if you review. _**


End file.
